Takamine Yanagihori
(1917 - 1975) was the principal of Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a character introduced in Corpse Party (PC). He is the father of school teacher Yoshikazu Yanagihori. Design Takamine is a middle-aged man of below average height and above average weight. He has slicked-back black hair and a black mustache. He wears round-lens glasses with a golden frame, a white shirt, a black tie, and a bole-colored suit. In Corpse Party (PC), his suit is purple, and his tie is gold with white dots and has grey hair and a grey mustache. As a spirit, his skin is gray, his clothes are ripped, and the frames of his glasses seem to have been broken. Personality As a principal of Heavenly Host Elementary, Takamine seemed to be quite popular among the townsfolk in Tenjin for his charismatic personality, his work ethic, and his firm but fair school policies. Due to his dedication, Heavenly Host became a cornerstone of life within the humble town of Tenjin. He was respected by the teachers, students, and the townsfolk. Notwithstanding all of the above, there's more to Takamine than how he appears on the surface. He committed a dehumanizing and violating rape attempt to one of his own colleagues and close friends with unexplored motives. He killed her by inadvertently tripping her down the steps after she sidestepped his attempt and ran off, only to garrote her daughter to death for witnessing the display. In the end, Takamine gets his retribution after the Shinozaki curse forces him to reiterate his death for all eternity as punishment for his heinous crimes against Yoshie and Sachiko. Plot Corpse Party CHAPTER 5 Takamine is responsible for the deaths of Yoshie Shinozaki and Sachiko Shinozaki. After his attempt to rape Yoshie, he accidentally pushes her down the stairs while in a rage, killing her. Sachiko witnesses the scene, and to keep her quiet about it, he strangles her to death. He told the authorities that Yoshie had simply slipped, and he hid Sachiko's body in the basement of the school. After the killings, Sachiko began getting into his mind, driving him mad. His delusions made him believe that she may still be able to tell someone about what he did. To stop her from doing so, he cut out her tongue. This, however, did not help, and his mental state grew progressively worse. He ended his life by jumping from the roof of the school before it was demolished and is now forced to repeat that action for the rest of time. Trivia * Takamine's name has been erroneously spelled as Takamine Yanagihore in a note in CHAPTER 4 of the English version of Corpse Party (PSP, iOS). * There is another principal in Corpseparty; Musume, but he is not Takamine. * Takamine is the heaviest character in the entire series, at 92.0 kg/202 lbs. * Takamine, Masato Fukuroi, and Mikio Tsubota share the same voice actor in the PSP version of Corpse Party. Gallery |-|Games = ''Corpse Party (PC) BC-Takamine.png|Takamine's in-game profile Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) TakanimeEmotions.png|Takamine's portraits Takamine Sprites.png|Takamine's sprite Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U 2U-Takamine-profile.png|Takamine's personal data |-|Misc. = ''Miscellaneous Takamine-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "め", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Non-playable characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teachers